Love and Drama: Version Cucumbers
by new perspective
Summary: When stepsiblings Massie Block and Kemp Hurley come to Westchester...drama's reign of terror begins. AU, OOC charries, you get moi here?
1. MB and KH

I can't believe I actually have to MOVE. Come on, people, Kemp and I were perfectly fine at Sandalwood, do we _have_ to move?!

Oops, wrong place. Hi, I'm Massie Block, the guy snoring in his sleep over there like I hadn't just ranted onto paper with a purple gel pen is my stepbrother Kemp Hurley, and our parents/step-parents are William and Meredith Block-Hurley.

Why do I have to share a room with Kemp if we live in a mansion? It makes absolutely no sense.

We live in Seattle, and we're moving soon to Westchester, New York, like we care where it is! To a Briarwood-Octavian Day School, if you'll believe that. Oh, wait, Kemp is up. Maybe he'll share his thoughts on here that don't RELATE to food. Or girls. Or math homework.

_Hey! Massie! STOP THE PURSE SMACKING!_

It's the truth.

_Alright, I get it. I get it, so stop whacking me with your purse! To describe something appearance-wide that Massie, who normally is too obsessed with her looks, won't talk about-_

Kemp. I have a pimple on my cheek.

_Anyway, Massie there has 'ah-mazing dark brown hair with caramel highlights', 'ah-bsolutely piercing liquid amber eyes', and 'a gorgeous body.'_

Where the hell did you get the last one?

_From soccer captain Jeremy Michaels._

Ugh…that guy is creepy! Anyway, Kemp there seriously looks like he could be my brother. Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, serious soccer player.

_That's probably because I practically am your brother. Anyway, moving on._

Kemp, I can hear mom calling us from the kitchen. Yay for _turkey_ bacon.

_She knows we, mostly you, hate that stuff._

Sorry, but I just can't handle that stuff. Anyway, we move on Sunday…and it's already Friday.

_Bright side is, we get to skip school due to packing._

Now she's screaming. See you, purple and red striped book of ours. How they managed to get our favorite colors on there is beyond me…

**A/N: So? Please read and review! The purple button is your friend...**

**XOXO, Random!**


	2. NOT THE PURSE!

Yay, we're back from the vile clutches of turkey bacon!

_Don't tell mom I hid mine's in my pocket. I kept 'accidentally' dropping them. The whole-wheat pancakes are good, though._

With maple syrup…I'm starting to sound like KEMP!

_Haha. Anyway, we have to get packing._

xox

"Spare me, Massie, but I have a lot less to pack than you," Kemp groaned. I looked over from where I was texting on my Voyager.

"And you packed it all already. So, help me with mine." I chirped, getting up and stuffing my beanbag in a large box. Kemp glared at me, dropping the box of shoes on my bed.

"I don't know where you got that philosophy."

"I don't either. A good thing, though, is that they sent this brochure." I flicked a packet of papers at Kemp.

"Hey, the Tomahawks' have a soccer team!"

xox

I like soccer, don't get me wrong, but did you have to throw my favorite Juicy Couture moccasins in the air for the sake of it?

_Yeah, I sure did. Ow! Stop smacking me with the damned purse, will ya?_

Those were bought when we went to Los Angeles, you dummy! Those cost me nearly a quarter of a thousand dollars!

_A quarter of a thousand dollars wasted, if you ask me. The purse! AAAAAHHHH!_

Ah, the good days.


	3. A Cold Outlook

I looked over at Massie. She was busy trying to check in her heap of luggage. Honestly, some of that could've been in storage…

Dad came over and patted my back. "Relax, Kemp, I told Briarwood-Octavian to make sure that you and Massie had most classes together. I know she can annoy you, but I'm sure you'll like it."

I grinned up at the businessman. He may be a money spinner, but he was definitely a dad first.

"Flight 327 to Westchester County Airport is now boarding."

"That's us!" Mom exclaimed, ushering us all to board.

-

I'm surprised we can even write on this thing.

It's an airplane, Kemp! Not a bus. Anyway, for first class Airbus, this is good.

So, we're touching down in about an hour. We're above what apparently seems to be Harrisburg. And I'm bored to death.

Four of blackjack, three of old maid, and five games of poker later…

We're bored as freakin' hell.

So true. It's four…and we won't get dinner 'til we get to Westchester.

Ah, the glorious dog day rays of August. Too bad we don't have a dog.

We should get one. A Yorkshire terrier or dachshund, I say.

How 'bout a beagle or Labrador? Dude, they're awesome.

Mom's wondering if we want something to drink. Joy.

-

I dropped my jaw, staring up at this plain incredible mansion we were standing in front of, on a wooden path leading up a short flight of stairs and onto a dock leading up to a bamboo glass door. Yes, that is plain AWESOME.

Kemp nudged me. "Mass? Mass, you still alive?"

I poked him. "Yup, and no, you can't sell anything of mine's. Not even my favorite whacking purse."

He sighed, grinning though. "We have company."

I whirled around to see a group of apparent neighboring teens, led by a pair of blondes. I looked closer, noting a tiny girl who looked plain disgusting clinging onto an uber-cute boy who looked sick.

"You must be our new…neighbors," she said in a fake-sweet voice, noting our parents. They tactfully went in, and I sighed.

"I'm Kristen Gregory, and this is my boyfriend Derrick Harrington. This is Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kuh-laire Lyons, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, and Chris Plovert."

"Kemp Hurley and Massie Block. Nice to meet you," I said through clenched teeth. This girl was one on my list for 'Totally Disgusting People That I've Met & Majorly Dislike.'

"Hola, welcome to Westchester," the Spanish girl-Alicia?-chirped, "Which grade and school will you be going to next Monday?"

"Briarwood-Octavian Country Day," Kemp answered, a bit of me thinking, 'The guy is girl-crazy! Alert! Major alert!'

Kristen's frosty, nasal voice cut in. "I'm the alpha of the A-list Pretty Committee there."

There was a silence. Derrick blurted out, "Hey, can we come in?"

General laughter rang throughout. I grinned at him. "If you don't mind playing soccer with el major soccer fan here and the girls don't mind chatting and filling me in on any gossip!"

Kristen's narrowed navy eyes glared right at me. "Uh, no-"

"Sure, why not?" Derrick cut her off, leading the rest of the pack in. I couldn't help but admire this guy's courage for standing up his…I'm going to be sick.

Kemp retrieved his soccer ball, the one he was so attached to. And oddly, the only one thing he carried besides the pack of cards.

I set my bag down on the patio table and perched in one of the built in lawn chairs. Claire settled down next to me, and Alicia hovered on the other side.

"Look, May-see," spat Kristen as she plopped down next to Dylan, "I don't like LBRs. I don't like EWs. And I definitely don't like new boyfriend-stealers. Keep your cheaply manicured hands away from him."

I inspected my nails, on the verge of a comeback. "Kristen, you're so right."

The blonde smiled smugly at me, her own chipped nails tapping her lawn chair.

"You're so right that you should take your own advice!" I sneered, oozing every bit of insincerity.

I could see Alicia have a trace of a smirk planted on her face as she mock-gasped. Claire was obviously fighting the urge to laugh. Kristen looked shocked.

"Well, I don't shop at Target, do I?" she retorted, clenching her pale little fists.

"Well, neither do I! But then again, I obviously don't shop on the streets of New York, buying faux Louis Vuitton!" I snapped, wiping her smug grin away.

"I'm gone. You may have had the last word, Massie," she hissed, "but I will always come out on top. Alphas always do."

"True alphas, you mean," I commented laughingly, as Kristen stood up with a look that just said clearly, kill.

They paraded out, Kristen forgetting about the boys. A mini square of paper under Dylan's chair lay tucked under the leg. Curiously, I unfolded it.

M-

This is Dylan, Alicia, and Claire. These are our AIM screennames.

Dylan: DylthePickyl

Claire: ClaireBeartheLioness

Alicia: JoliciaLeesh4ever and don't tell Kristen. If you do want to or IM her, for reasons unknown:

Kristen: AlphaKristenQueen

Grins and hope you find this, not Kristen- D, A, C

I couldn't help but snicker at Kristen's. She had horrible grammar.

I opened my laptop, one of the things I had brought on board. AIM was what they were hopefully on.

**A/N: Please review! Totally forgot a few things…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE.**

**This is the first in a whole mini-series! Enjoy! Read…review…cookies…**


	4. IM Chat

'SassieMassiexoxo has logged on.'

'DylthePickyl has logged on.'

'JoliciaLeesh4ever has logged on.'

'ClaireBeartheLioness has logged on.'

I was in luck!

JoliciaLeesh4ever: Hola, Massie!

ClaireBeartheLioness: Welcome to Westchester, btw.

SassieMassiexoxo: Thanks, guys. Hola to you too.

DylthePickyl: What up?

SassieMassiexoxo: I took an observant note when you guys came. Let me get this straight: Kristen never listens and thinks she's all that. Derrick doesn't seem quite happy with Kristen. They are both alphas at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High School.

JoliciaLeesh4ever: Muy bueno, Mass! We aren't quite as coupled off. Dyl, please take the stage.

DylthePickyl: My pleasure. Let's start with your house's history. Claire?

ClaireBeartheLioness: Thank you very much, Dylan. At the beginning of high school, the Pretty Committee was fun, carefree, and happy! No one was paired off except for Josh and Leesh here. Our leader was Layne Abeley, whom we are sad to say left after freshman year for Chestnut Private Academy in Chicago.

JoliciaLeesh4ever: Next up, for sophomore year, was Olivia Ryan. Liv was like a sister to all of us, and she strengthened the bond. She taught us that designers didn't have to be everything and we should live a little and order less name-brand clothes.

DylthePickyl: Then, in the middle of the year, she transferred overseas to Ophelia Boarding School for Girls in London. As we were debating who should be our alpha, let it be graduating next year Skye Hamilton or new sophomore Strawberry McAdams-so named for her pink highlights-Kristen stepped in and asked if she could give it a try.

JoliciaLeesh4ever: We gave her a test run for two weeks. In that time, she was still pretty decent. When we had finally decided she was cool, she just demanded of us the following list.

ClaireBeartheLioness: Send me an email and I'll mail it back.

I gladly obliged and opened up a separate window.

To: ClaireBear

From: Massiechanluffxo

Subject: List

Message: Please send over your list and many thanks if you do!

-Massie ?

Almost instantly, the email reappeared in my box.

To: Massiechanluffxo

From: ClaireBeartheLioness

Re: Subject: List

Message: Here it is, Mass, and you're doubly welcome!

You must obey me at all times.

You cannot date any of Derrick's friends.

Derrick is mine.

Designers: If you don't wear almost completely designers, you're OUT.

Who cares about your little B-list friends? Don't come to PC meetings and sleepovers if you intend to.

Nawt, hawt, ah-bviously, ah-bsolutely, etc.: All staples.

I do NAWT pay for your stuff. If you're poor, you're out.

The list went on and on. How did they survive?

ClaireBeartheLioness: Pretty horrible, eh?

JoliciaLeesh4ever: What everyone seemed to think was, where the hell did this moron come from?

DylthePickyl: Thus, the tale has been told. Any questions?

SassieMassiexoxo: I got a few: Where do you guys live from me? How did you survive this damned woman? Ever tried taking over her? What happened to you and Josh, Leesh?

JoliciaLeesh4ever: We were forced to breakup, and since we knew Kristen would find out, we didn't bother secretly dating.

DylthePickyl: Leesh, Claire, and I actually live side by side. Leesh lives next door to you on the right. Kristen lives two doors down, next to Derrick too, unfortunately. Derrick lives next to you. Plovert's house is behind yours and Cam and Josh borders his.

ClaireBeartheLioness: And for the remaining two: We survived by whenever she went off, got sick, or was vacationing- which is pretty often- we snuck off and took it easy. Our old beta, Kori, tried, but didn't succeed. We made a promise to her to let her in when Kristen went AWOL.

SassieMassiexoxo: I'd like to meet her.

'Kori45 has logged on.'

Kori45: What's up, guys?

SassieMassiexoxo: Hey, Kori! I'm Massie…newbie and living in Olivia and Layne's old house.

JoliciaLeesh4ever: Hola, Kori! Mass here is already liked by ¾ of the PC.

Kori45: Major konichiwa, then. I like you already!

DylthePickyl: See, Kori? We, together, can be the NPC!

ClaireBeartheLioness: Keep PC out of this one.

Remember who invented it.

Kori45: Right! Kristen the true LBR at heart.

SassieMassiexoxo: Think…

DylthePickyl: The Sassy Strutters?

JoliciaLeesh4ever: Got that down on my Palm Pilot. Next?

SassieMassiexoxo: Elitists?

Kori45: Well, before we work on our name…

And thus it went for the next hour or so.

**A/N: Don't eat me alive! Sorry about the really horrible chapter, my inspirationdometer was running very low on sugar that day. I write all of these chapters beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: Does Lisi have to travel to Chinatown to get her hair cut? XP**

**Review! It only helps me when you suggest! Because then I can fit up the humor…cucumbers and cookies for all!**

**XOXO, Random!**


	5. Soccer Ball Souls

"Describe to me exactly how you got here," Massie asked as I dribbled my soccer ball. The main reason I was there was because she had asked me to listen in.

"Kristen was having an off day, so we advised her to head to the spa. After we made sure she was gone, we headed here." Dylan explained, taking a sip of her soda.

"Here we are. Let Operation: TKDFAEOALUTEOHS commence!" Alicia chirped, nibbling her sunflower seeds. Honestly, sometimes, she sounded like a Mexican bird.

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but question.

"Operation: Take Kristen Down Forever and Ever or at Least until the End of High School," Claire answered.

"I don't know why, but Operation: DLCATB makes more sense to me- Dramatic, Lovable Cucumbers at the Beach."

My mere statement caused all the girls to exchange a look. Massie was the first one to snort with laughter. "You think of us as cucumbers?"

"Pickles, at the least. Really skinny dill ones that look perfectly juicy- that came out wrong," I commented.

I could hear my dad calling from the living room. I stuck my tongue out at them and went in. There stood the shaggy-haired blonde-Derrick Harrington.

"Hey, Kemp. Your dad told me the girls are here today."

"Yeah, they are. What's up?"

"Alicia's kinda my best friend who's a girl. And I really want to talk to her about something."

"Use my bedroom. Second floor, third room on the left." I said, sticking my head out of the door. "Leesh, Harrington's here to see you!"

Derrick said in kinda this nervous voice, "Kemp, I'm gonna need you too, dude. A major thing."

Alicia paraded in, stirring her milkshake. "Oh, hey Derrick…"

We headed upstairs, and when I shut my door, Derrick personally made a dive for my pillow and screamed into it.

"That bad?" Alicia asked. Apparently, they knew something that I didn't.

"Dude, how much would you freak out if I told you I liked Massie, not Kristen?"

"Brother here. My job to be overprotective. I'd probably be on borderline sock in the eye and hugging you." I answered. Wait, what did we just say?

"YOU LIKE MASSIE?!"

Alicia fell to the floor, laughing like crazy. At least she had left her milkshake outside.

"Man, I am gonna kill you and puncture every single one of your soccer balls if you even pinch her, yes, and I will especially put tacks in every single inch of the one signed by David Beckham."

Derrick, at that very moment, squeaked out an "Eep!" And it didn't help that Alicia had suddenly started rolling around on the carpet, convulsing in silent laughter.

She suddenly sat up. "Kemp, you aren't totally against it, are you?"

I thought. "No. I would like to save the souls of the many soccer balls, however."

"Then…Operation: SSOSBWHDWMOUAKAD."

"What the…"

"Save Souls of Soccer Balls While Helping Derrick Win Massie Over Using Alicia, Kemp, and Derrick."

"Now that was long." Derrick commented, snatching the soccer ball from me. "They're going to wonder. Kemp, what's your IM?"

"KHurley17."

"Got it. Adios, now."

That wasn't so bad. What happened with you, Leesh, and Derrick, anyway?

_Things. An operation which I cannot reveal for the sake of my soccer balls' souls and Leesh and Derrick will probably force me to sleep with my eyes open._

Alright then.

I watched on curiously as Sunday wore on. Kemp, Alicia, and Derrick had disappeared off to the guesthouse for plans for something or other.

Claire giggled, pawing through my boxes of nail polish. "If you ask me, Derrick's been kinda into one of us lately, y'know?"

Dylan looked up from her copy of Vogue. "Yeah, totally. And you know…" she said slyly, "Derrick's been literally staring at you, Mass."

My cherry-infused variant of lip gloss, which had been sitting patiently in my hand, waiting to be used, clattered to the floor. "Derrick? Derrick already-taken-by-Kristen-Alpha-of-the-Witches Harrington likes moi? Not believable."

"If Kristen were here, she'd prefer for you to call him Kristington, Derrington, or Krissick. Otherwise known as the three nicknames made for Derrick himself." Dylan confirmed, snatching up the magazine.

"Massington has a really nice tone to it, though. It'd be really sweet. From what I can tell; the alpha with the alpha." Claire mused, picking up some sparkly gold nail polish.

I sighed. "Well, I guess he is kinda cute…"

"Yeah, and Claire likes Cam Fisher." Dylan snorted. "He is THE hottie."

"Um, guys?"

Dylan and I turned towards Claire's timid voice.

"I do like Cam Fisher."

**A/N: Bad chapter. It took me forever to rewrite this. I was planning to leave you off at a cliffy but I didn't. XP Have fun REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer: Did Lisi have a 2007 spelling bee champion shirt? XP**


	6. Cucumber Eye Masks

Love, drama…

_Hey! Mass, why is there a cucumber eye mask under my bed?_

Not me, I swear on my iMac!

_Did Todd Lyons do this? I found a stalk of celery too._

Haha.

* * *

I stared at Massie, shocked. "You actually expect for me to go get a facial and a manicure at the spa? Can't we go to the beach?" I whined, staring at Massie with my puppy-dog eyes.

"For what, Kemp? Are we supposed to tan? I think we did that yesterday." Massie complained exasperatedly.

"Mass, baby, SURFING. Why do you think I'm about to bash you in the head with my surfboard?" I fired back, as annoyed.

Dylan broke into our fight. "How about Mass and us girls head for the spa, and Kemp, you can call the guys and go surfing?"

"Alright. Anything to keep away from the spa." I answered, heading upstairs to IM them. What was I doing on IM? Mainly to check out girls. Massie calls me girl-crazy, and she's boy-crazy. Not very enlightening for the mind.

* * *

'KHurley17 has logged on.'

'DHGoalie56 has logged on.'

'Plovertisdabomb has logged on.'

'Hotz36 has logged on.'

'CammieboyFisher has logged on.'

KHurley17: Nice name, Cammie.

CammieboyFisher: Shut up, Kemp. Why are we here?

Hotz36: Because we have nothing to do?

DHGoalie56: Because we are bored to death?

Plovertisdabomb: Because Massie has finally left you alone?

KHurley17: For the majority of the reasons. I'm not bored to death.

Plovertisdabomb: Get to it, dude.

KHurley17: Us, beach, surfing. Make enough sense?

CammieboyFisher: Yep, it does. I think.

DHGoalie56: Ok…

Hotz36: Makes enough sense in itself. After that?

KHurley17: Tomorrow's the first day of school. I say we chillax, grab our cell phones, and call the girls when we feel like it. They're off to the spa.

Plovertisdabomb: What are we waiting for?

Hotz36: Got me there.

KHurley17: I'm waiting for A to storm in any minute and announce that Kristen will make a big, huge fuss and head to the beach to look for Derrick.

DHGoalie56: Ah, si. Hey, you know…all I have to do is look out the window and I see Kemp.

KHurley17: It's happened. The girls are coming to the beach. Joy. ?

CammieboyFisher: Haha.

* * *

**A/N: What be your opinions? Leave a review, anonymous or not. I heart them all. D And there are cookies and milk waiting. By the way, I don't think you'll need my help on the usernames. The majority are really easy to guess.**

**Disclaimer: Lisi doesn't really leave her computer after seven hours, does she?**

**XOXO, Random**


	7. Sunblock and Surfing

All I could do in Kristen's Lexus was sip my chai latte as Kristen glared at me. I had insisted on inviting Kori, who, like me, kinda liked surfing. Actually, Kristen was the only one who disliked surfing.

Alicia wanted to learn how, and Claire and Dylan were just beginners. In other words, we actually could do it if we wanted. Kristen only went for the tan and Derrick.

Kemp had taken our unfortunately shared convertible and now I was stuck in the witch herself's car. And keep in mind that she couldn't drive. Claire and Dylan were still learning, because their birthdays were later in the year than the rest of us, Alicia, Kori, and I had already had our tests and licenses, and Kristen didn't bother learning. She relied on other people.

Claire caught my eye from her Cinnamon Dolce Latte. She rolled her eyes at Kristen, who, like me, had gotten a chai latte, but with skim milk and extra whipped cream. I couldn't help but snicker. She was rather skinny, anorexic even.

"Here we are, at the beach!" chirped Kristen's driver, her mother Edna. We piled out of the car; Kori and I rescued our boards. My own purple one was nothing compared to hers-a gorgeous orange one with yellow flowers running a perfect line through the center.

Kristen didn't put on any sunscreen as she set up her chair in the baking sun. Or rather, Dylan did it for her and she plopped down in it. The chair, I mean.

I smirked, making sure to slather liberal amounts of waterproof sunblock as Kori and I prepared to surf.

* * *

We clambered into the convertible, majorly relaxed, and I wondered aloud-"Hey Derrick, do you really, truly like Kristen?"

This caused a major silence. We swiveled around to watch the blonde fidget, and I pulled out my cell phone. The Chocolate LG was perfect for filming this.

"Uh…um…"

Plovert started to poke and prod the answer out of him. Cam fixed him with his extremely creepy stare that we have no clue how he had mastered. Josh snorted. "Kemp, get this filmed. Star soccer goalie captain alpha of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High School is speechless, for once."

"Kristen is a bitch. I admit that truthfully. Layne was alright. Liv was cool. And Kris was awesome before she went all witchy on us. But my latest crush…"

Commence the stares.

"…is Massie."

With that, I sprayed him with my ice cold water bottle.

* * *

_Was that honestly bad, Mass?_

Nope. I still won't admit that you had a great idea, though. Not until I completely digest this roast chicken at least. Then, I'll get in the Cinnamon Bun-induced heaven of a bubble bath, with Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers blaring on my iPod, brush my teeth, type up a quick reply to Liz and Greg-they emailed, by the way-and slip into my covers.

_Where was I in all of that?_

Don't know, don't care.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, Kristen really makes the PC her servants. Anyway, I'd like you to review. And give me a good name for the NPC. D Enjoyeth!**

**Disclaimer: I barely own my laptop. :B**

**XOXO, Random**


	8. Random Author Note

**A/N: ONGZZ. Stupid real life. XDD So, I've been busy lately. I HAVE actually written this out. I'm too lazy to update though-it's too hot. XP So, our local Massington story will be coming soon. M'kay? -thwacks reader with a cookie-**

**XOXO, Random**


	9. The First Day of School

"Get up, Kemp!" I screeched, already dressed and thwacking him with a pillow. He opened one eye blearily.

"Mass, you're gonna wear a sundress over jeans and gold heels on the first day?" he inquired sleepily, throwing the covers off and grabbing the nearest pair of jeans.

"Correction. I'm wearing a purple tunic top with gold embellishments over a pair of Hollister skinny jeans and gold Christian Louboutin slingbacks." I informed him, leaving to go put on my makeup.

I reached my bedroom vanity, and plopped on some tasty Crème Brulee Glossip Girl. A small stroke of mascara, a pair of gold hoops, a Juicy Couture charm bracelet, and a miniature gold locket later, I looked perfectly fine. My hair was in a French braid, perfectly good-looking, so I picked up my Vera Wang tote and walked downstairs.

Five minutes later, Kemp stumbled in sleepily, wearing jeans and an A&F short-sleeve work shirt. His backpack trailed, and he slumped into his seat at the kitchen table. Our housekeeper Wilma shuffled over, putting gloppy French toast, broiled bacon, and orange juice down in front of us. I speared the bacon and inspected it. "Mom, is this turkey?"

She laughed, setting down her mug of coffee. "No, it isn't. Hurry up; you want to get to school early."

-

I snatched the keys from Massie. "You drove it back yesterday, so I drive." She stuck her tongue out at me, sitting in the passenger seat.

I started the car, and we began the short drive to school. Honestly, it was only three blocks away. No point, seriously.

But when I saw the looming gray building that fit three hundred students, I instantly headed for the nearest empty parking space. I couldn't wait to check out the soccer field.

Claire's head poked out from her sleek silver Toyota Corolla. "Hey, guys. Derrick's right behind you with Cam and Plovert."

Massie and I turned to see a red pickup truck roll into the space next to us. "Where's Plovert?" I called, pulling my soccer ball out of the backseat.

"He parked in the other parking lot. Mindy Birch took the last space here. That's Plovert's Hummer." Cam explained, pointing at the black car. "Alicia's white Dodge Durango and Dylan's red Chevy Tahoe are missing, though. Kori's green Volkswagen, though, is parked a few spaces to the left of Plovert."

"Very nice description, Cammie boy," I commented, smirking. He threw Derrick's soccer ball at my head and I ducked. "Bad aim, though. Stick to your feet."

"Come on, we've got to get to homeroom. Which room are you guys in, anyway?" Claire asked us.

"Room 109."

"109."

"108."

"216."

"108."

"216." Plovert's voice called from where he was walking towards us. I grinned. "It figures that Cam and Claire are together, Plovert and I, and Derrick and Massie."

Claire giggled. "Kori's with Leesh in 205 and Kristen's with Dylan in 204. Simple enough." she told us as we walked towards our lockers. I had been lucky enough to get one in the guys' hallway, and Massie's was next to Dylan and Claire.

"See ya, guys." Massie waved and they trudged through the sea of students for their own navy blue lockers. I followed Derrick, Cam, and Plovert. "What about Josh, Cammie boy?" I snickered, playing with my dial.

"Josh should be here in a few minutes. I had to put in his wake up call by throwing a water bottle through the window. His white Mercedes-Benz isn't that hard to find, though. He's the only one in the school that has one." Cam said, opening his locker. He shoved in his gym clothes. "And don't call me Cammie boy!"

I shoved in my own and slammed the navy blue locker shut. "Let's get to homeroom 108 before we get detention. Not very pretty if you're gonna tryout for soccer."

Derrick met up with Massie in room 109 while Plovert and I went for 108. A few girls started staring at us and I couldn't help but ask Plovert something.

"Is this normal?"

"If you hang out with Plovert, you're handsome by the standards of the alphas, and you look rich enough…what do you think?" he smirked, sitting down in a random empty seat.

I sat next to him, grinning. "Then I think I can get used to this life. It's always good to have your status back."

-

I couldn't help but grin at Derrick. "Yay for homeroom," I commented dryly, because I was rather sociable.

He laughed as we entered. At that exact moment, the girls stopped gossiping in there and stared at us. Most were staring at Derrick, who looked completely at home, but some were glaring at me. As Kemp later told me, they were jealous of why I had just sauntered in with the cutest boy in school and the perfect outfit and looks.

I slid into a seat in the back-perfect for texting, and whatnot. And Kemp probably gave Derrick my number because the silent on my purple Razr started vibrating. Maybe I had hit vibration instead.

Derrick: did u c all the girls staring at u?

Massie: what do u think? smirk

Derrick: stop taunting me!

Massie: haha.

I nearly laughed out loud, smirking at him when he turned. He stuck his tongue out at me. He leaned over and hissed, "You really are feisty, you know that?"

"I've known it since I was born, boy." I retorted, smacking his arm. He pulled back, sticking his tongue out one more time as the teacher walked in.

"Alright, in your seats," she said curtly, shifting a stack of papers. "My name is Ms. Terrence, and I am in my second year of freshman English. I will pass out your schedules, and any information needed before announcements start."

She set a paper down onto my desk, and I inspected it.

**Massie Jillian Block**

**Period 1- A: English B: History**

**Period 2- A: Drama B: Art**

**Period 3- A: Biology B: Gym**

**Period 4- A: Math B: Home Ec.**

**Period 5- A: Health B: Spanish**

Somewhere in the back of my head, I remembered Plovert complaining about juniors always having 3rd period gym, right before lunch. There was my ticket.

And then, it surfaced in my brain that there was a break period right after homeroom for about ten minutes. Mainly because my vibrating phone alerted me.

Derrick: Hey, guys-meet up at the guys' lockers.

-

**A/N: There! To make up for my humorlessly long absence of posting, I gave it my all and put up a nice, long chappie. D I just spent the past few days editing it like mad. You see, I originally planned this story to be a bit more…confusing. This chapter was supposed to have a nice email from Massie and Kemp's old best friends, but I was too…not feeling it. Anyways, I want you to review. Yep, press the purple button for a cookie. Or, a skipping marine in Leesh's case. XD And the cucumbers were supposed to come in. I just didn't figure out how to put it in. (By the way, look out for a story I may/may not put up soon. I might post a trailer for it. :O)**

**XOXO, Random**


	10. Cucumbers and Popsicles

I leaned against my locker, waiting for Kori. She was the last one to arrive in the group, after all. I examined my schedule.

"I've got first period English on A days and History on B days," I commented, looking up as Kori rushed over.

Several minutes later, it was figured out that on A days, I had first period with Massie and Derrick (to keep an eye on them…), second with Dylan, Plovert, Derrick, Cam, and Josh, third period with Cam, Josh, Alicia, and Claire, fourth with Massie and Alicia, and fifth with Plovert and Claire.

On B days, Kori, Massie, and Josh were in my first, Plovert, Derrick, Dylan, Claire, and Cam were in my second, Kori and Derrick were in my third, Plovert, Cam, Derrick, and Josh were in my fourth, and Dylan, Claire, Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kori shared my fifth.

That was dizzying.

"It's an A day…let's get to English." Massie reminded me, and we set off, leaving everybody in the dust.

"Where's room 206 anyway?" I asked dumbly. They snickered, and Derrick poked me.

"There's a sign."

His own dry comment was nothing compared to my cheeks that were possibly the color of Massie's lip gloss. Massie looked ready to double over in giggles.

We entered, and all the girls started sighing with apparent admiration at Derrick and I, and glaring at Massie. All the guys who had been apparently been trying to chat some of them up were glaring at us, and a few were leering at Massie.

I shuddered. "I'm supposed to get used to this?!" I hissed at Derrick, who generally looked amused. He smirked at me, sitting down on his seat. Naturally, they were labeled for each class. And naturally, I sat right behind him.

Massie's cell phone quietly rang.

"_Everybody/put up your hands/Say I don't wanna be in love/I don't wanna be in love-"_

She cursed, taking out the Juicy Couture Sidekick II she would only trade for her backup Blackberry Pearl. Without looking up from her texting, she told us the sender.

"It's Kori."

I may have been sitting two rows away, but I leaned over anyway. She looked up at me. "She wants to pull off a 'celebration' for entering our junior year. And…OH NO."

"What?" Now Derrick scrambled over too.

"She wants to invite Kristen! And she sent me one of those forward texts quizzes…" she muttered, trailing off as her fingers scuttled over the keyboard.

Derrick plopped down in his seat, and I followed. "Girls and quizzes."

-

_Welcome to the DIY Quiz for all! This is a forwarded text quiz, to forward to one of your friends! Please complete the following quiz and pass it along._

_What is your favorite movie?_ Mine's has got to be…Camp Rock. But only because Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas star in it.

_List the last five reading materials you've read._ Okay…Vogue, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Kemp and I's notebook, Derrick's English notes (Why he takes them is beyond me), and my drama script.

_Who is your crush?_ What the hell? No comment.

_What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?_ Um…Double Dutch Chocolate.

_Describe any siblings you have._ Kemp…he's majorly cool in his own way. Well, some of the time.

_Any flaw you have?_ Being notoriously feisty. Cough, Derrick, cough.

-

I smirked, rereading what I had so delicately scripted. Time to send it over to Kemp. Who would send it to Plovert, to Cam, to Josh, to Derrick…?

Honestly, though.

The day was finally over, and in between classes, I managed to sneak in my answers.

But that doesn't quite explain why Kemp went with the girls and I'm stuck driving the rest of the guys home.

I may not mind, considering they're turning into some of my best friends and all, but HONESTLY.

Shoot. My Sidekick's ringing. I swiftly tossed it to Josh, who is apparently the one who understands girls the most in the group. And he would understand whatever the girls were trying to send me, right. But when his crystal-clear dark brown eyes widened, I knew something was up. Wordlessly, he showed me the text.

Benson: hey mass.

"Ohmygosh." I blurted out. Benson Fullerton was texting me? Player of BOCD combined on both sides?

I hurriedly mouthed an answer for him to text back and I could hear Cam's snickers from the back. I wanted to turn around and using my ponytail, give him whiplash, but I didn't.

Massie: um, hey Benson…

Benson: mass, r u up 2 hang out at my house on Friday, watch a movie?

I gaped-slash-snorted. "In your dreams, Benson Fullerton. More like screw me." I declared, laughing.

Plovert started to choke on his half-eaten cookie. Derrick walloped him on the back and I glanced curiously into the rearview mirror. "Plovert, you okay?"

He swore, which was a good thing. Same old Chris Plovert that was insane, eating food, using obscenities, and generally looking out for his friends.

I cracked up as I drove up into my driveway. "That's a good sign. When are soccer tryouts?"

Then, it was definitely Derrick's time to start muttering. Josh whispered in a stage whisper, "The man is captain. And he's forgotten."

I giggled as we got out. I stowed my keys in my pocket, snatching the prized Sidekick from Josh. "Does that happen, like, often?" I snickered as we walked into my house, because apparently, Kemp wanted to hang with the girls at our house too.

Josh snickered along. "Very. I had to call him this morning to remind him that today was school." Cam grinned devilishly at Derrick, who was busy warning Josh. "Joshua Allen Hotz, you are travelling on the thinnest ice ever known to man. You too, Cammie boy."

Josh, Cam, and I were too busy convulsing in giggles to listen to Derrick. And it didn't help that Plovert was grinning like mad. "Christopher Harold Plovert, you'd better learn to sleep with your eyes open."

This only resulted in Plovert joining the rest in a roar of laughter. Derrick looked wildly around the kitchen they had recently entered for something to bean them over the head with. Yes! A cucumber!

"Owww!" whined Cam as he straightened up, having been on the receiving end of a blow from a cucumber on his arm. I bit my lip, but started cackling with hysterics again, as did Plovert when Josh started yelling his head off at the shrinking back Derrick.

I snuck upstairs to drop my stuff off, to only slam the door when I started another giggling fit. Seriously, this was getting crazier and crazier by the minute.

A knock sounded on the brilliantly bright purple door. At least, from my side of the door, it was purple. "Who is it?" I gasped for air.

A hoarse voice, raw with laughter, answered. "Cam, Josh, and Plovert."

I leapt up, springing for the doorknob. Cam, who was leaning against the door, fell to the floor in doubled up laughter. We all burst out laughing as they entered my room.

I wiped tears of mirth from my eyes, flipping through my HUGE CD rack. "A or B?" I asked distractedly, having chosen two different CDs.

"B." Josh confirmed, tossing me a cherry Popsicle. Mmm.

I lunged for it, landing on the red and purple bundle called my sheets. I ripped off the plastic, dropping it in the red wastebasket. Then, I slipped in the movie soundtrack.

"_Turn on that radio/As loud as it can go/and dance until my feet can't feel the ground-"_

I heard a muffled groan from Josh. And not to mention, coming from Cam was his ringtone.

"OHMYGOSH! CLAIRE HAS A SPECIAL RINGTONE?" I thundered, stealing his Tony Hawk Sidekick LX. Plovert shot straight up from where he was lying on the purple shag rug. Josh leapt for the phone. Sure enough, his normal ringtone, Rihanna's Don't Stop the Music, had been replaced by Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love.

"Ooh, Cam and Claire, sitting in a tree-" I was cut off by a laughing Josh, who was dripping grape Popsicle onto my rug. At least it was purple.

When Derrick came in, Cam was answering Claire's texts-slash-throwing a cucumber body lotion at my head, I was retaliating by (for odd reasons, keep that in mind) throwing cucumber-shaped pillows at him-slash-licking my Popsicle, Josh was doubling up in laughter-slash-dripping Popsicle juice, and Plovert was looking bewildered-slash-playing with a pencil.

In other words, utter madness.

I couldn't help but get a tiny suspicious feeling as I walked up the mahogany staircase to Massie's room. I knew I told her to make sure the guys were still here…

Shoot.

The guys were still here.

I broke into a run, rattling the doorknob and bursting in. What happened next kinda did surprise me, though…

On her quilt, spread out under the weight of a cucumber slice-flinging Derrick, a hysterical Josh, a bewildered-looking Plovert, and a ducking Cam, was Massie.

I snickered quietly, helping the bewildered Plovert down from his perch atop Derrick's back, and pulling Massie out from under the squirming Cam.

Next thing I knew, I was rolling on the floor with laughter. Plovert still looked confused, and Massie was glaring at me.

And after that, Josh decided to squeak his way out of the Derrick-and-Cam cucumber sandwich. We watched in amusement as the two sandwich counterparts rolled on the bed, flinging, ducking, and yelling mountains of cucumbers. In other words, Derrick was throwing-slash-eating cucumbers and Cam was ducking-slash-licking his half-eaten Popsicle.

So when Alicia and Claire came in and stopped in their tracks, let's just say the only half-normal person in the room was the still puzzled Plovert, but he was multi-tasking between his Popsicle and flicking stray cucumber pieces from his head.

Claire was the first one to let out an amused giggle, throwing a stick of Juicy Fruit gum at Cam's head. And thus, we are now covered in gum, cucumber, and Popsicle juice.

-**A/N: Totally confusing yet again, I know. Benson Fullerton: Totally random name, KK? And he is the player of BOCD. M'kay? There is absolutely nothing else in the story that will relate to him. At all.**

**Disclaimer: I can sing, but I'm a girl. :O And I'm like, wearing camo with a yellow top.**

**So, I'll give you pie if you press the purple button. And here's your cookie, Lolgirl. D**

**XOXO, Random**


	11. How to Get Kemp to Dye His Hair

I watched as Kristen tried to convey major amounts of 'duh', 'obviously', and 'whatever' into her voice as she answered Derrick's question to her coming to the Westchester County Amusement Park. "Are you going?"

She sounded like a high-pitched Ronald McDonald in a nasal voice.

"I'm not sure." he answered coolly, slouching against the wall. I was spying on them from behind the school's rose garden. And-ow! I just stepped on a thorn! In Hollister flip-flops!

Anyway…

"Puh-lease, Derrie?" she whined. She then tried the puppy-dog eyed look on him, but she ended up looking more like a bulldog in a bag mood. I snickered quietly to myself- how could she be the junior alpha?

"You know I don't like to be called Derrie, Kris." he stated emotionlessly. I mentally pumped my fist in the air. Score one for Harrington!

"Puh-lease, Derrick? Nawt going is nawt an option! Ah-bviously!" she squealed, and I sickly noted that she sounded extremely like a mouse with allergies.

"If it makes you happy, Kris," Derrick sighed, and I could hear his almost inaudible mutter, "but you won't be happy once you get there."

What was his plan?

* * *

Hey, Kemp, have any clue what Derrick's latest plan is? He's been all secretive about it-all he's told me is that it will be evil and it will happen at the park…

_Oh, I know. Though I'm not sure I want to ruin the surprise…tee hee._

You are evil, you know that? Always leaving me with little cliffhangers.

_I'm your brother._

Very funny. Why does everyone seem to want you in all of their plans? You, Kemp Jonathan Hurley, step-brother of Massie Jillian Block, step-son of William Icarus Block, son of Meredith Yvonne Hurley-Block nee Nestle, soccer defense on the BOCD Tomahawks' team, named JV MVP two years in a row at Sandalwood Private Academy, official co-owner of the blue Honda convertible, allergic to cinnamon, mad about chocolate chip cookies, and voted Most Irresistible and Best Hair at SPA.

_That was long._

I'm specific. Details are my life. And besides, our English teacher would approve-this is only a bare bit of the list.

_Evil._

Thank you very much.

* * *

I glared at my hair. "Massie, what was my exact look when I won Best Hair?"

She gave me a once over and pulled out a brown leather-bound book out of a small drawer. At my quizzical look, Massie explained it was her yearbook. I nodded; flipping to the page the awards were listed.

Oh. So it was the, I-normally-have-dark-brown-hair-but-for-unknown-reasons-I-dyed-the-front-part-of-my-gorgeous-hair-platinum-blonde. Otherwise known as streaking it.

"They knew us as step-siblings, but we look more like twins, y'know." I noted, pointing to the name for Girl's Best Hair. Massie Block.

She was in her two-low-ponytails-that-made-her-look-totally-girly-and-dangerous look. And I suddenly got a major idea.

"You know how we're all going to the amusement park on Friday?" I asked, grinning. She caught on fairly quickly for Massie Block.

"Wear that, and I'll let you know that you can streak my hair." I signed onto my email.

* * *

**A/N: WOO! I actually updated quicker than usual. Well, does anyone smell...KRISTEN DOWNFALL? :D**

**Disclaimer: Ew. Braces. Sadly.**

**XOXO, Random**


	12. Another Random Author Note

**A/N: Hi people, it's RANDOM! Well, to say the least, school's coming up in exactly one and a half days, so updates will be a turtle or snail. Not to mention, I had to rewrite the whole Kristen/Massie catfight scene. The first one didn't exactly tickle me, so this is hoping to I can write it! D Expect it by Friday, maybe if I can find enough time away from posting my other stories. So yeah.**

**XOXO, Random!**


	13. Cliffies are FUN

* * *

"It's Friday. We're going to the park in four hours! Hair streaking makes much sense?" I demanded, stomping in. She looked up from Seventeen.

"Oh, that. The dye's in my bag, go get it, please." she said airily, heading into the bathroom. I snatched it up and followed her to where she was clearing a space at her vanity.

One hour later…

"Open your eyes!" Massie chirped, finally finished brushing my hair. I blinked a few times for good measure, gaping at the mirror.

"Did you blowup a picture in the yearbook or is that me?" I asked suspiciously, grinning. She shook her head and started grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "That is you, Mr. Hottie. I'd actually date you if you weren't my brother."

That sent me gagging like crazy. I resurfaced. "I don't date people for their looks." I smirked, stalking out. At least the dyeing was completely done. Now the irresistible Kemp Hurley with amazing hair could go rest in peace. Well, maybe after I threw cucumber body wash at Massie for that comment, but yeah.

* * *

I was already neatly sorting through my closet when an IM popped up on my computer screen.

_'DylthePickyl has logged on.'_

DylthePickyl: M?

SassieMassiexoxo: I'm here. D Did u see the vintage purple Gucci tote that K was carrying 2day?

DylthePickyl: Yup. Ttly a knockoff tote spray painted purple.

SassieMassiexoxo: lol. I gtg, I need 2 check out wut outfits 2 wear 2nite. ttyl!

DylthePickyl: c u l8r!

_'SassieMassiexoxo has logged out.'_

* * *

"EHMAGAWD! Massie, Kemp-are these real people?" shrieked Dylan as we became visible in the horizon. They were chortling, grinning, and chuckling-even laughing.

To the left, Derrick was literally drooling, and Kristen was smacking his arm. To her right, Kori's eyes lit up like Broadway. Honestly…

Kori's eyes looked so deep, like a pool of pale blue water. Wait, what? Kemp! Stop it! She is not your crush!

* * *

I glanced down my outfit for the last time. A Juicy Couture hooded shift dress was placed strategically on top of a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of skinny Hollister low rise jeans, a Hard Candy vintage nail-polish manicure was hidden underneath a pair of Juicy Rory flats, and a few rubber bangles were visible on my arm. And I was carrying a Louis Vuitton Limited Edition Speedy Handbag bought in England. All in all, pretty good.

Little pretty boy Kemp had decided to go for a black DC tee under a green Abercrombie work type shirt, jeans, and black and white DC sneakers. The guy loves DC way too much.

Derrick gave me this lopsided grin that was pretty cute…what are you thinking, girl?!

"Hotz, escort Leesh. Fisher, Kuh-laire. Plovert, Dylan. Hurley, Block and Gedman."

She had given me a spiteful look. I stuck my tongue out at her cheap knockoff-Prada covered back. Everyone who saw-just about everyone but her and Derrick-started to snicker quietly.

* * *

"You okay?" a quiet voice asked me as I looked up on the Ferris wheel. Massie and Derrick had decided to try it out, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire went for the midway games, and the guys were off doing Plan A preps.

I turned to see Kori, approaching me and sitting down. "Hey, Kori. I'm just filming the Ferris wheel on cell phone camera. Plovert's got a bet on me for will they or will they not."

She giggled lightly, staring up. "I take that you betted a yes?"

"Of course-HOLY CRAP!"

"Call the reporters!" squealed Kori. I pressed stop on the cell phone. And time to collect my bag of nacho Doritos from Kemp. And time to send it to everyone but THEM.

Them being Massie, Derrick, and Kristen of course.

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I did a cliffie. Anyway. X) You guys can probably guess what's up, can't you?**

**Disclaimer: I own my room. Yep.**

**XOXO, Random.**


	14. Cherry Blossom Glossip Girl

When he came at me, I was all, OHMYGOSH.

Did he just do that?

As we pulled away, I probably was blushing redder than my mom's lipstick. Well, at least I had put on some decent lip gloss- Cherry Blossom Glossip Girl.

"Uh…wow." he breathed leaning against the railing thing.

"Got caught up in the moment?" I said in kinda a weak joke voice. Damn. Where was my wit when I needed it?

He chuckled, grinning. I was pretty sure my own whitened-smile achieved through Orbit gum and that whitening strip had widened.

"Are you having a Soccer Finals Flashback?" I had regained my wit!

"What the hell, of course not?" Derrick asked, unsure.

"Because you seem a little desperate to score!" I cracked up at my own comeback. "Seriously though, was that an, I heart you sign, or totally caught up in the moment sign?"

He kinda looked unsure. "Or will I have to put on more Glossip Girl for you to decide?" I teased, whipping out the miniature tube. Oops. I had accidentally stuffed Rocky Road in my pocket.

Impatiently, my nails tapped on the railing. He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. Oh no.

You really have fallen for him.

"I'll get back to you on that," he said slyly.

I scampered into the tent where the karaoke thing was being held. Honestly, I wouldn't have done this without Derrick. The guy must've been crazy to date Kristen in the first place. So when he shuffled in, three manic grins lit up the faces.

Guess whose didn't?

I'm the one who had to be held back by Josh and Cam as I snarled at him. "What the hell, you damn idiot? You KNEW I was taping the freaking thing! Hurt even her hair and I will kill you!"

Plovert was single-handedly holding back Derrick. "I think I've already told you, Hurley! I'm in love with her!"

"There's a world between like and love, you know!" I shouted.

I grinned and offered buttery popcorn to Dylan. She eagerly took some and popped it in her mouth. We were mainly waiting for the guys-slash-eating. Kristen, on the other hand, had screamed at the sight of a spot of Alicia's sloshing chocolate milkshake on her completely fake red Louis Vuitton purse. I had laughed and nearly tossed my chocolate chip cookie at her.

"You know," Claire confessed quietly from her seat next to me in the front row, "you're really like me."

"Hmm?" I questioned. Today had been a night of thrills and craziness. Note I didn't add sweet, romantic, and etc.

"You're really like me. Sometimes a tomboy and one of the guys, but sometimes we're the girls all the boys wanna dance with. There's definitely no strings attached. Like, a few months ago in Kristen-land I would've been thinking it was impossible."

I grinned at her. "And I'll tell you something…but I think you know."

Her round blue eyes sparkled. "I know about it."

I giggled. "Chemicals react, y'know? If we were all at a lake or something, it'd be lakeside love. Or a Nantucket summer, if you will. I just have a feeling, that the past will come back to bite us somehow."

We took one look at each other, Claire biting her lip, me with my popcorn halfway to my mouth. And we naturally cracked up.

**A/N: So, if you predicted A) Massie and Derrick just shared their first kiss, you've won a purdy box of e-cookies, in your favorite flavor! Seriously now, review anonymously/logged in, and please, I'm begging you to accept your box of cookies. By the way, did anyone catch the Wingzz/welcome to maddieland/Simply Snazzical/Cela Fille/other random authors I forgot references in there? ;)**

**XOXO, Random**

**P.S: Aren't I so ebil for leaving you off at ANOTHER cliffie? O:.) I was too tired to write the REAL catfight scene this week, plus the internet blew where I live, and I've been working on the new story, Flight PC Down that you guys should TOTALLY check out!**

**P.P.S: I have a stupid cold, expect me to update less.**


	15. Catfight Alert

* * *

"CATFIGHT!" some stupid kid from our school-I think it's this sophomore Josh (**Leesh, that was for you and your brother! xD**) who's SUCH a Josh Hotz wannabe that I think he lives, breathes, and…ew, not eating Josh!

Derrick took a sweeping bow, the NYY cap falling off, so freaking stupid, and Kemp came forward with a bag of cucumbers.

Wait, stepbrother named Kemp Hurley did what?

"You shall each take a fresh pickle from this pack I hold in my hand," he proclaimed in this really _charming_ wacky British voice. Not that I have anything against the British, cuz, you know I don't. "And with that pickle you shall slice it with these butter knives. Next, you should most likely fight each other to the social death, jousting for the highest, jolly good position in BOCD High School-alpha female. No seniors here are of any importance anyhow-"

An angry voice rang from behind the crowd. Claire was motioning towards Sierra Miller (**that was for you the anon. reviewer Sierra!**) and I just nodded coolly and accepted the butter knife Josh handed to me. Who knew Westchester was so weird?

I began to chop my slices neat and thin, trying and miserably failing to make it completely even. Hey, I'm not perfect. And ew, I now sound like Hannah Montana.

To my left, Kristen was chopping like crazy-rough, hastily sliced green bits were flying through the air at the amazing speed of 0.1 miles per hour, a whopping speed for Kristen. Don't get me wrong, I've seen her at P.E and it's almost SAD.

"Right now, these two girls will face off in a fight for glory, pride, and this bag of crisp cucumbers to make into their lunchtime salads!" Kemp announced into the microphone. "No hitting people in the head, below the waist to mid-thigh, and do not get any of the studio members injured, we're on live, people!" He pointed to what looked like a conspiracy of reporters wielding pens and mikes of death. Cameras pointed at us from every possible angle.

"Let the catfight commence!" yelled Cam from his evil, casual perch on a random stone pillar. Kristen leapt up first, firing cucumber after cucumber at my body. A few hit me, but I just fired back with my huge ammo amount, then pinched the flap of skin called her hands. The crowd 'gasped' and then Kristen fought back by a weak 'try' at punching my stomach in. Her petite frame _was_ completely made of muscle. Well, some pretty weak muscle, though. I'm not exaggerating, I swear on my stepbrother!

I flipped her off, causing the crowd to 'gasp' again. How flipping annoying!

"Deal with it, Mah-ssie! Or, should I say Macy's, since that's where you got that cheap Juicy hoodie knock-off anyways!" Kristen snapped, turning her head and swinging her high ponytail into my face. I clawed at it, ripping out a few strands of 'beautiful, luscious wave after wave of golden wheat.' Well, too bad, that would have tasted bad in my morning toast anyways.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted as she ripped the ponytail-holder off my hair. "Krissie-kay, you're the one wearing faux a la Juicy hoodie at this place! They don't even stock flipping scarlet red! And I'm pretty sure that Louis Vuitton scarves are actual leather! Forget a PETA call, honey, but when hell freezes over, you're going to be the ice queen who caused it!"

"And you'll be the one shivering at the bottom of a frozen pool of lava!" Kristen retorted as the curtains of the stage swung shut, finally reminding me we were in public currently. Oh, forget it, I don't care as long as she gets what she deserves. "Oh, I'm sorry, you'll have already turned everything else BELOW freezing with that heart! And can you believe it that I got my hands on a limited edition Juicy?"

"I can't believe they let someone like you buy it, even! If you ever even got your hands on my phone, you would turn it from limited edition to throw-out edition, and you'll be the one collecting it and trying to sell it for money to pay for your fake and ultra-cheap Tory Burch flats!" I yelled, kicking both of her shins.

"Look who's talking and who's wearing Abercrombie under her hoodie!" shrieked Kristen, ripping material off of her Old Navy jeans and tying it around my mouth as I attempted to rip it off.

When I finally got the gag off, I shoved her to the ground and stood over her. "Kristen, get over you and your 'ah-dorable' jeans! In fact, get over being blonde boy Derrick's girlfriend too!" I yelled, storming over to Claire, Dylan, and Alicia.

"You really are quel horreur when you're angry." Dylan laughed as she pointed at the frantically waving Kemp Hurley. "Let's get going guys, there's a certain Kristen we do need to leave behind tonight."

* * *

**A/N: RANDOM IS BACK! And time for my huge list of faithful reviewers, random people that pop up from time to time, and my million dozen inspirations. First, I'd like to apologize for the long wait time between chapters; I'm really busy with school and my music, and I'm juggling writing a novel, getting a B in music currently, doing my other fanfiction, and considering the huge amount of honors and advanced work I do, it's hard to find time to write the catfight scene between Kristen and Massie. Plus it's been impossible to upload, my internet's been out.**

**Thanks to Lolgirl, my especially favorite reviewer (not that I don't luff the rest of you) and Leeshhh, who's been there since…last December. xD J.H.Q.S 316, one of my all-time favorite writers reviewed, which caused me to e-pass out, Sierra, the anon. reviewer who I owe a charrie in the chappie to, and Jonasbrothersluver, a great JB luffer like me. xD**

**My inspirations-S, N, B, A, M, H, R, B, S, and M-you all rock! (And you might know who you are, my friend M is an anime writer-x))**

**Disclaimer: Lisi, o Lisi, wherefore art thou your novels? In my work. xD**

**XOXO, RANDOM!**

**(Double chappie update, get ready!)**


	16. Starbucks

"I never told you today, Mass- Je vous évalue des 9.7 aujourd'hui." I could hear Dylan's voice as they disappeared into the building with the drink orders on a pad.

When they came out, they were cracking up. "I just went all, 'Un frappe de biscotti et de caramel d'amande, svp' on the poor barista and he was going all what the on moi and I'm like, 'You work at Starbucks, serving frappes and biscotties, but you can't even speak a word of French?'"

We all started laughing and passed around the coffee. The guys and I had decided on hot chocolate for a lot of caffeine and sugar to keep us up with the girls.

"I remember that time in fourth grade-I only knew Mass as a friend back then. Not my step. But she was really at me for stealing her housekeeper Inez's famous double chocolate nut brownies out of her lunch bag. So she dumped her frappe on me-the exact one that she's holding, and screamed, "'you owe me a caramel d'amande!" in front of the entire class!" I recalled, sloshing my hot chocolate in its cup.

Josh was laughing and we were all, like, staring at him. In a stage whisper, Cam said, "Do not mix Josh with sugar. Who knows…?"

He straightened up and glared at the possible Joe Jonas lookalike. "Say that again, Cammie boy, and say goodbye to every single one of your favorite A & F polos." he threatened, sipping more hot chocolate.

"Not if I snip the collars off every single one of your Ralph Lauren polos first. And cut a single thread off el New York Yankees baseball cap." he replied calmly, holding up a nail clipper.

Josh's hands flew protectively towards the navy blue cap that adorned his messy black hair. "What are you doing with a nail clipper with a picture of a cucumber on it in your pocket?" he inquired suspiciously.

My eyes slid between the two, watching and sipping hot chocolate.

Cam looked uncomfortable. "Apparently, Harris put this in the pocket of my favorite jeans-a.k.a these. So not my fault!" he defended himself. "And why exactly is there a cucumber slice hiding under your NYY cap?"

It was Josh's turn to look uncomfortable. With a glance around showing Plovert and Derrick playing hangman, and the girls gossiping, he muttered something.

"What, Hotz? Come out with it." I poked his stomach.

"I ate salad for dinner."

Okay?

* * *

**A/N: Ohmygosh, this thing will probably have a couple more chapters then it's bye bye story! Tell me if you want a sequel. It'll most likely come after I finish Flight PC Down, which you guys should check out.**

**Disclaimer: Thee does not own the first and foremost Clique series!**

**XOXO, RANDOM!**

**P.S: I just flipped out when I saw 252 hits on my 10/18/08 Story Traffic for both stories! So I internally screamed like I was crazy (which I am), made my eyes bug out comically, and found out you guys actual take note of the running cucumber theme. If you do agree on my sequel, which I'll post either way, yes, cucumbers will be involved. x)**


	17. Maybe It's the Downfall of Kristen!

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, all the girls swiveled around to glare at me, sigh lovingly at Derrick, and start flirting with Kemp. Ew. Double ew, even.

"You know, I just noticed this place is so split up into cliques. We're the group everyone loves and wants to be that hangs out at Starbucks before school. Andi Vernon, Cassidy Kramer, Shannon Bosch, and Guinevere Wilson are naturally the Clique Four. Pretty neat name."

"They're the A-listers too."

I grinned. At least the guys did kinda care about their status.

"Allison Onyx, Julia Trevors, Tiffany Leann, Giselle Avery, Hanna Lucretia, and Chelsea Summers are the Double Triplets. Kinda decent, but they're C-list. Guinevere sometimes hangs out with them. Holly Plovert, Chrystal Marvil, Samantha Gregory, Karen Park, and Christina Urbans are the B-list Beauties. It makes absolutely no sense since they're D-listish.

Skateboards Scoundrels include Tony Cosby, Damian Medford, Bob Common, and Carlson Summers. They have a pretty bad rep, leading to a B-list. Rochelle Everheard, Nancy Kirke, Greta Summers, Maddie Nicholas, and Megan McDonald are the Fifth Fleet." I narrated. They cracked up, high fiving me.

"The Clique Four's girls are like, the only ones not really interested in me. They're pretty cool once you get to know them." Derrick remarked, drumming his fingers on the snow white granite tabletop.

I pushed back a wisp of caramel-highlighted dark brown hair. "I've talked with Guinevere a few times in biology. Deceptively sweet, that girl is. I've even got a full profile on her-she prefers to be called Ginny, her middle name is Ashlyn, she has absolutely no siblings, her cousins are in fact Mike and Victoria Newman, her midnight black hair is in fact mixed with dark brown, she is actually more evil than she is sweet and kind, and she personally likes one of the skateboard clique guys. And that's not even near all of it." I said, waiting for them to come to the table.

Derrick looked ready to fall asleep, and Kemp? He was as usual doing winks at the girls, who were giggling like mad. As soon as Kemp sat down, I shot up and went straight for the kiosk. "Your strongest espresso, a Cinnamon Dolce Latte, and hot chocolate, please." I ordered, tapping my red Tory Burch patent wedges-clad feet on the navy blue and white tiles of the cafeteria.

I glanced at the slow barista shuffling over to the espresso machine. "And make it snappy," I added with a smirk, thinking immediately of the description of Kemp's first time in a New York cab considering that when we had just come in and our cars hadn't been shipped yet.

Nearly five whole minutes later, I skipped back with a half a cup of espresso, my latte, and Kemp's hot chocolate. I set down the cups and noted the lightly snoring Derrick.

"I'd splash water in his face, but I don't have any," Kemp said innocently. "Maybe a cucumber on the head, but I see no reason to." I snorted, pushing the cup of espresso in front of him. "Mr. Harrington, I insist that you wake up right now!" I said in the best impression of our homeroom teacher as possible.

"What? Twenty five! X equals twenty!" he exclaimed upon waking up. I giggled and pointed to espresso. "Wake yourself up, Harrington. You'll need it to compile your list of players for the Tomahawks', captain!" That said, he downed the entire caffeinated cupful.

Kemp pointed to a girl standing by the cafeteria doors, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Without any words spoken, I knew immediately that it was Kristen. "You can spot her, ahem, 'Calvin Klein' tank top, 'Sevens' Havana jeans, and 'Prada' flats a mile away. The 'Marc by Marc Jacobs' tote too." I said, using air quotes. Derrick had to laugh at it.

As she walked in, she seemed to have spotted us. Her face grew all angry and stuff like that, and she nstomped over, and I made a careful memo to my head that most people had already heard about the Gossip Girl bit and were believing it.

"I talk, you listen, Block." she said boldly, not much of a challenge to me.

"It's a free country-I do what I please." I said loftily, taking a sip of latte. She glared at me, pulling her bottle of Vitamin Water from her tote.

"Don't or you will get splashed by this." she snarled, unscrewing the cap. I raised an eyebrow, but let her continue thinking she had intimidated me.

"You may have won this time, but a true alpha always comes out on top. I'm the true alpha, in this case, and you? You're just a fake little LBR who has stolen Derrick. I will get him back, and I will make him jealous and wanting me. So watch your back."

"Does this have anything to do with him and Kemp sitting right here?" I asked innocently. Kemp and Derrick had brilliantly decided to go hide behind a plant and cheerily sit down once she finished. Her cheeks reddened even more, showing underneath all that Sephora blush. "Or that they've been hiding behind that fern, listening to every word you've just said?"

She looked slightly mad and dramatic now. "Please Derrick, take me back! You don't deserve this little loser that just waltzes in a place and takes everything!"

He looked like he was 'considering'. "Geez, Kris, you sound like a soap opera...of course I-"

She squealed with delight. "-I knew you would-"

"-won't take you back!" he spat, stealing my latte. "What do you think I am, an idiot?" With that, he spilled my latte all over her perfect French braid.

Dead silence ensued. Otherwise known as, all chattering ceases in the cafeteria.

Within seconds, Kemp and I are cheering like mad, and coincidentally, the rest of the group entered our beloved cafeteria. Once they caught sight of what had just happened, they started cheering along. And soon, the Clique Four were on their Christian Louboutin-clad soles and everybody else was cheering.

"You owe me a Cinnamon Dolce Latte!" was what I screamed, but it was lost amidst the yelling and cheering as I embraced the blonde. This time, I made myself heard. "By the way, Kristen, VITAMIN WATER IS FATTENING!"

Everybody laughed as a coffee-haired Kristen ran out, devastated. The talk resumed and the rest of our clique came by.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" was the first thing out of Josh, Cam, and Plovert's mouths. What came out of my mouth?

"You owe me a Cinnamon Dolce Latte and now, a cucumber salad too!"

* * *

"Hey, BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera with your morning announcements! First of all, I'd like to say that our soccer captains Megan McDonald and Derrick Harrington have posted up tryout lists on the bulletins! Tryouts are on the fifteenth, and they will make their decisions then! Principal Burns would like to ask Derrick Harrington, Kemp Hurley, and Massie Block to please report to the principal's office. This is Alicia Rivera signing off, saying I heart you!"

Miss Whatever-her-face-was gave us a death glare and shooed us off like flies. Silently, we met Kemp before the office. Alicia opened the door. "Hey guys. Fauxsten's in there." she whispered as she left.

We opened the door, and came face to face with what was literally a furry green coat. EW!

I looked up and up and saw a huge cucumber.

Seriously.

No, wait, that was just the receptionist Mr. Abbey and his outfit of the day-green, furry, and cucumbery.

It may not be a word, but it was truer than the faux diamonds on Kristen's bracelet. His cucumber slice-shaped glasses protected a pair of lime green contacts. Ugh.

"There you are. Go in."

Kemp pushed open the door, and a fake-sobbing Kristen glared up at us with coffee still in her hair. A warm-looking Principal Burns gestured to the chairs put in front of her. "Massie, Kemp, Derrick-please sit down."

"I'd like you to give a full account on what went on in the cafeteria this morning. Kristen accuses Derrick of dumping a latte on her and Massie on sassing her."

I stared at Kemp, who stared at Derrick, who stared at Kemp again.

"Well, it all started when Derrick and I had gone to refill our coffee. Kristen came over to our table, which Massie had been saving for us, and starting to yell insults at Massie. When we returned, Kristen started to flirt with Derrick, and Massie asked her calmly to please stop. When she didn't, I asked. She got all mad at Massie and I for telling her to stop, and threw Massie's latte at us. I caught it so we wouldn't get all messed up and it accidentally splattered all over Kris."

The principal nodded. "A very different story. I shall not ask Massie or Derrick, however, but I will call in a witness. Mr. Hurley, who would you recommend?"

"I say Guinevere Wilson. She rarely lies."

"Good choice." Principal Burns agreed as she pressed the intercom button on her desk. "Guinevere Wilson, please report to the principal's office."

Several minutes later, the quizzical girl burst into the office. "Hey Kris, Derrick, Kemp, Mass. What's the problem here?" she asked brightly, sitting down on one of the squashy leather chintz armchairs.

"Apparently, we need you to tell the story on what happened in the cafeteria this morning." he-Kemp, I mean-explained.

Kristen described the real one, and Kemp talked about the fake one he had made up to get us out of any trouble. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, as if she was weighing the pros and cons of going of each side.

* * *

**A/N: Mini-cliffie! Why did I just describe all those random cliques? I dunno. I didn't feel like putting in Lisi's, so I put in random OC cameos. They're all based off friends and classmates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this People magazine in my hand!**

**XOXO, RANDOM!**

**P.S: I don't put the POVs because I like for you to guess who's narrating. :)**


	18. I Really Loved This Place

"Kemp's story is the right one. I did see him try to defend him and Massie and his accidental spilling of her latte onto Kristen." she finally let out a sigh, leading to Kristen's loud protests and squeals.

"Miss Gregory, I am appalled at your decision to first run in here dripping wet, and next to lie about two of our newest students in your year and a respectable soccer player. I dismiss you four. Stay in here, Kristen."

As soon as they were out of earshot, I gave her a hug. "Thanks so much for covering for me, Ginny!" She gave me a small smile as the bell rang.

"We're just as sick of Kristen as you are too." she said softly, before drifting away towards her friends.

"You know, I never noticed that her group always wears the same flipping outfits." I said unexpectedly. I have to admit, their DKNY puffed-sleeve jackets, Old Navy yoga capris, and the self-designed Converse All-Stars were amazing. They really did get bunches of admirers.

Derrick snorted. "It's like you to notice all clothing and gossip, isn't it?"

"And everything else in between!" I shot back, as we passed a group of giggling girls more so known as the Derrington Directors. I could hear a few tidbits in their conversation.

"I honestly swear I wish I could be Massie! She's like, alpha of the school right now, she has Derrington, and did you see her Juicy Couture hoodie this morning? It was to die for!"

"I tell you, Massington sounds amazing, but Jennington would be even better!"

"Stephington too, you know!"

I snorted and relayed to Kemp and Derrick exactly what I had just heard. Kemp generally looked amused, and Derrick looked possibly bored with it.

"When will they stop? They're practically my girl stalkers!" he moaned, slamming his fist down on his own palm. I kissed him on the cheek.

Kemp was now openly laughing as he opened his locker-the guy really has to notice that I carry all my stuff before homeroom!-and removed his binder for English-otherwise known as requirement number four in that classroom. "I think that if they were guys, they'd be paparazzi."

I grinned. "Very ironic that Jenny's dad is a tabloid photographer. I pay more attention than you know. I simply don't direct as much effort into it as much as I do with my classes." I spoke quietly at their appalled faces. Haha, quoting Principal Burns always made a very nice touch.

Kemp's signature DC sneakers squeaked as he shut his locker with a loud bang. "You can tell it, but I think the only class you're near a C in is gym." he replied with a grin. I smacked his arm.

"You should be glad I don't wield any cucumbers currently, or you would be running to Nurse Adele!" I threatened as Derrick cracked up.

"What is it with these people and cucumbers?" he managed to choke out as we headed for English. "When you guys came to Westchester, I actually think that we didn't have nearly as much mystery, drama, romance, and humor around here since eighth grade." he had a small grin on his face. "You guys just have such an, and I quote this directly from Leesh, 'potential aura of mystery in this world of ours.'"

I grinned. "She has got to keep away from her dad's mystery novels. And he's a lawyer too, so lawyer files included!"

"If she were anymore insane, she would have you all thinking that I was an alien and Mass was an undercover FBI agent." Kemp quipped as he opened the door. I snorted quietly.

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I would've said that was Professor Binns from Harry Potter giving a lecture on History of Magic." I groaned, slamming my head on the lunch table as we relayed the details of that first class having to deal with all the rabid fan girls.

Alicia nodded silently, Dylan looked confused, Josh was busy keeping Cam away from throwing Gatorade on his Ralph Lauren polo, Cam, of course, was attempting to spill fruit punch Gatorade upon Josh, Derrick was off in space thinking about something or another, Mass was glancing at me in a half-deranged, half-ready to roll around laughing look, Plovert was stealing some of the staring-into-space Derrick's macaroni-and-cheese and cucumber slices, and Claire was stabbing a forkful of Caesar salad.

Moving on now.

"Guys, are you even listening to me?" I whined-slash-exclaimed. Massie began to laugh, stealing a slice of cucumber from Derrick's tray.

"Nope, considering I'm your sister and tormentor, and Alicia just didn't get past the Professor Binns part which put her to sleep." she informed me, getting up for some ice cream.

Minutes later, she returned with a large waffle cone packed with several scoops of Mucho Grande Chocolate. Otherwise soon known as the ice cream that Derrick Harrington took a bite out of before resuming eating his macaroni and cheese.

"Derrick!" she yelped to the innocent face that had possibly been used for many, many years.

"My bad." he said in an innocent tone. Cam smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot and making several people start glaring at you." he mumbled in a matter-of-fact tone. Derrick whirled around to spot any living person that just witnessed that glaring at Massie, and all the guys minus his best friends glaring at him. Oh, great.

And he noticed the especially hardened glare coming from Kristen.

I noticed as well, poking him. "She's not gonna get over all this."

He glared at me, rubbing where I had poked his adored-by-rabid-cucumber-wielding-fan-girls arm. "They would probably wage war on me for pulling out a single hair from you." I smirked as he scowled.

"At least I didn't have to dye my hair to grab their attention!" he retorted, flicking cucumber seeds at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do I mutter in my sleep? Love one of my best friends' sisters? And have a deep, dark secret only we know?" I challenged. Actually, the mutter in my sleep part had been stolen from Josh, Plovert, and Cam's encounter with him at Kristen's old Friday night sleepovers. Haha, a few of those things were quite nice in times needy of blackmail…

He gave a grimace, for apparently he probably had just mirrored my thoughts in his own head. "Don't tell anyone! Not even Massie!" he muttered in a whispered plea. I just gave him a small smirk.

* * *

"The evils of blackmail," I laughed delightedly. He grinned at me. "Just make sure that the great Kemp Hurley is left out of any blackmail in the future." he reminded me. I giggled slightly.

"Naturally. I may be evil and your tormentor, but I don't think I'm that dense." I reminded him as I left for Home Ec. I really hate that class, y'know? At least I had gotten partnered up with Dylan for the cooking unit, though. The teacher asked that we stay in single gender partnership until the household unit.

As I cheerily entered the large room, Dylan swooped down upon me. "Mrs. Bolden expects us to go and make a loaf of bread today! I was expecting, like, some casserole!" she squeaked, leading me over to the recipe taped upon our granite countertop and the glass bowl Dylan had apparently put out.

"A simple loaf of bread. How hard can it get?" I asked the redhead, who shrugged as the bell rang. I inspected the recipe. More or less, it was 2½ teaspoons of yeast, a cup of water, two teaspoons of salt, and three cups of flour. Written on the bottom was the extra credit assignment to make two loaves if we wanted. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed one of the canvas aprons draped over the teacher's chair.

"Let's get to work."

An hour later, I had snapped. We had half an hour to go, and my dough hadn't filled back its hole yet…only about three quarters of it was filled properly. I could hear Dylan's ranting near me.

"Fill back already! I need this grade to manage the C I have, you bread! And you know if I don't get a C in this class, which is not surprisingly my worst subject, I will get grounded and that means no shopping, limited texting, limited IMs, and absolutely minimum contact with my friends!"

I really loved this place. I really did.

**A/N: OHMYGOSH, IT'S OVER! *cries* I'll finish this story with a chapter full of deleted scenes, such as cuddly Massington moments, random cucumber moments, and luff from the characters to you!**

**Ew, I should like a cheesy author. Well, I am one.**

**Disclaimer: I only own two books. _It Can Only Happen Here_ and _Anomaly_.**

**XOXO, RANDOM!**

**P.S: I love you! xD**


	19. Adios!

**Well, guys, I gues sit's over. I couldn't write any 'deleted' scenes. So here's shout-out to faithful reviewers and their newly acquired set of virtual Tiffany's!**

**I'm at school, writing this.**

**Clique pride!**

**XOXO, Random**


End file.
